New California Republic (2nd Server)
The New California Republic, or NCR for short, was a country spanning most of the west coast with a small claim in Belgrade. the NCR's mission is to bring peace and democracy to the United States West Coast and United States East Coast. NCR History Small Beginnings On July 3rd, 2019, the NCR started off as the town of Shady Sands, founded by the Mayor Vohki. Due to not having a lot of gold, Vohki's new Town floated from one nation to another until he could one day raise the funds needed to bring his dream to life. Around this time, Vohki met Mulmuck, the man that would soon be his vice president, they both aspired to the same dream of bringing democracy to the west coast. Founder's Day On July 5th, 2019, the dream was realized, the town of Shady Sands became the capital of the newly-founded NCR, with Vohki as president, and Mulmuck as vice president. The new nation is still in it's early stages, but one day, it shall hopefully be the shining jewel of the North American West Coast. Mariposa Induction After two days of diplomacy, Mariposa (or the Blue Empire), willingly joined the NCR after the Mayor, BlueFish1818, negotiated peaceful terms with President Vohki. The Founding of The Hub with an NCR citizen, Business_CatYT, Vohki established the Hub, a trading town of sorts in the southern part of California, it has since grown into a very serene fishing town. New Reno Induction After the fall of the American Republic, old friend and Shady Sands Neighbor, Somebody, joins the NCR, bringing us one step closer to our goal of uniting the West Coast under the two-headed bear. The Chosen One's Arrival After some negotiations with the new settlers Jaythunder2005 and _simpletae_, the town of Arroyo, the birthplace of the Chosen One, has been established. The Road to Klamath A long awaited goal of the NCR was achieved when HelixBoi established the town of Klamath. A New East After travelling from Shady Sands to Great Falls via Elytra, Vohki encountered Phil Richard, the Mayor of Great Falls and a former member of the American Republic. Both leaders discussed how Phil originally wanted to join the NCR, and Phil proposed an idea, a new eastern territory of the NCR, which lead to Phil becoming the Vice President of the NCR Eastern territories, along with Great Falls joining the NCR. A Roman Induction Crazed2Ed, the long lost mayor of Nova Rome, finally returned to the GlobeMC server. With Nova Rome's nation, SPQR, close to death, President Vohki convinced Nova Rome to join the NCR, becoming the second town in the Eastern Territories. Bismarck Intrigue HolsteinZ, the leader of Bismarck, along with the former President of the long dead American Republic, was considering his options for the future of his town after experiencing the fall of his nation. President Vohki stepped in and talked to Holstein, as Vohki was a former member of Holstein's nation, Vohki convinced Holstein to join the NCR, becoming the third town in the Eastern Territories. The Capital Wasteland After bringing HolsteinZ into the fold, his old friend coolguy requested to join, bringing in Washington D.C. into the NCR. Florida Induction After establishing some semblance of control over the eastern seaboard of the United States, one of Vohki's old friend, FreeqmLover, joined the NCR and created the town of Pensacola. Yee Haw A small town in Texas, Lone Star City, joined the NCR. French Conflict NCR has gotten into a territorial dispute with France after they founded a city in Texas, extremely close to another city. Moon over Miami The NCR repopulated the ruins of Floridia, with Qwikkspell as mayor. The City of Love During the French War, Vohki captured the French Vice President, Zamuzy, but instead of torturing him, he reasoned with him and explained to him what France has been doing, so Zamuzy and Paris Joined the NCR. A New Face After the getting into a conflict with France, the Leader of another nation, Sans Nietzsche of Dystopia, gave President Vohki a wake up call, that he has strayed far from his original goal with the NCR, he had already united the West Coast under NCR. After realizing that, in Sans way of putting it, "he Fucked up", Vohki finally did what he always sought to do after uniting the west, finding a successor, he chose Freedomlover of Pensacola, who lasted as president for 2 minutes after choosing another person on Vohki's list, Coolguy, effectively making Coolguy the 3rd president of the NCR. Coolguy Done Fucked Up Coolguy fucked up, Vohki took back control and executed coolguy, Mulmuck became president and the NCR fell for good. Conflicts The French Invasion The French Invasion is an ongoing conflict caused by Jaxblegit's claim blocking town in between Lone Star City and Austin. Currently the war has taken one prisoner, Vice President Zamuzy of France. United States Territorial Disputes The NCR had a territorial dispute with the United States of America, as they claimed Gordon when it fell. President Vohki argued about how he had claimed the southern east coast, and that Left, the President of the US had claimed the Northeast Coast. Left later agreed to unclaim Gordon to avoid any further conflict. Cities of the Republic Shady Sands Founded on July 3rd, 2019, Shady Sands is the capital of the NCR. It is known for it's sandstone skyscrapers, livestock, and small farm. Belgrade Belgrade is the dominion of Vice President Mulmuck, while his city is outside the west coast, Mulmuck is considered a proud member of the NCR. Mariposa (Blue Empire) The hometown of BlueFish1818. The Hub Founded by Governor Business_CatYT and Vohki, the Hub is a serene fishing town that has aspirations to become a trading hub. New Reno The hometown of Somebody. New Reno was part of the American Republic, after the American Collapse, it joined the NCR. The mayor of New Reno had expressed desires to join the NCR long before he seceded with the American Republic. Arroyo Founded by Jaythunder2005 and _simpletae_, the birthplace of the Chosen One is a recent addition to the NCR. Klamath Founded HelixBoi, Klamath is still under construction at this current point in time. Great Falls The capital of the Eastern Territories, home of Eastern Vice President Philiprichard123, Great Falls is a very serene town, not too different from the Hub in that regard. Nova Rome The second biggest city in the NCR, Nova Rome is the home of Governor Crazed2Ed, it is a grand city with the White Gold Tower as it's landmark. Bismarck The third biggest city in the NCR, former Capital of the American Republic, and home to Governor Holstein, Bismarck is a city with an extensive past, it has been part of many nations and has been part of many wars. Washington D.C. The former Capital of the United States of America, Washington D.C. is a small town always under construction. Pensacola Founded by FreedqmLover, still under construction. Lone Star City Founded by Wrldwideweapon and Sheriff Sajor, it is the first ncr town in the Texas region. Miami Made out of the ruins of Florida, Miami is a recent development headed by Qwikkspell Paris The biggest city in the NCR, Paris is a beautiful Port City in the French Region. Tenants of the NCR Tenant 1 The NCR is a neutral nation, its goal is to maintain positive relationships with other nations, citizens of the NCR (along with any non_citizens visiting or have property within its territories) are prohibited from causing conflict with other nations or members of nations. Tenant 2 Partaking in conflict is only permitted if it is an existing conflict, but know that you will do this alone and the NCR will not help you or take responsibility for your actions (exceptions may apply, only NCR members on discord can see these exceptions) Tenant 3 Have common decency for each other, don't be a dick to each other in commonly dickish ways. Current Goals Settling the West The NCR's main goal is to establish cities across the west coast from Fallout Universe (The Hub, Junktown, etc.) with some outliers. Democracy and peace is an important need for this western frontier. Keeping the Peace The NCR's secondary goal is to maintain international neutral status and to keep the peace within the NCR and with other nations. DEATH OF THE BEAR At its peak the NCR had around 60 residents. It quickly fell, however. Towns left, and in the end the nation became but a shadow of its former self. Holstein left, many towns disbanded, everything in Texas and Florida is gone. New Reno broke away to become an independent city-state. Paris rejoined France. The NCR is dead. Category:Nations Category:North American Nations